


Weakness

by Arasa



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasa/pseuds/Arasa
Summary: "Aku selalu menatapmu dengan baik selama ini."





	Weakness

Kawakami Bansai—Takasugi sempat menyangka jika pria itu hampir mumpuni dalam hal apapun. Siapa yang tidak mengenai produser musik paling terkenal tahun ini? Kemampuan bermusiknya tentu saja tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Selain itu pekerjaan rumah pun dapat di lakukannya sendiri (kenyataannya masakan Bansai lebih baik darinya; pria itu sudah hidup sendiri jauh sebelum mereka bersama sekarang). Lalu, siapa yang merawatnya saat sakit? Tentu saja pria berambut _teal-green_ ini. Di mata seorang Takasugi Shinsuke, entah mengapa Bansai terlihat seperti tidak memiliki kekurangan yang berarti.

Hingga…

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Takasugi mengerjitkan pandangan. Dengan kursi yang terdorong ke belakang. Satu tangan berusaha membuka mata lebar-lebar, sedangkan yang lainnya memegang kotak kecil berisi cairan.

**Ah.**

"Oh, Shinsuke?" 

Mungkin salah satu kelemahan pria itu adalah ini. 

* * *

  
"Oi, Bansai!" Takasugi mengerang kesal. Sudah berapa kali obat tetes mata yang jadi sia-sia karena pria ini? 

Bansai yang kini meletakan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Takasugi menghapus obat tetes mata yang jatuh di samping matanya, "Maaf Shinsuke, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya." 

"Kau sudah 'tidak sengaja' berkedip setiap kutetesi sebanyak 3 kali!" Kali ini lebih terdengar seperti ucapan frustasi. "Kau tidak pernah memakai obat tetes mata sebelumnya?" 

"Aku selalu berusaha melakukannya setiap mataku terasa kering dan memerah. Namun selalu meleset seperti saat ini." Bansai menjelaskan dari posisinya saat ini sambil memandang Takasugi. Perasaannya saja atau tatapan Bansai padanya terasa sedikit…berbeda? 

Pasalnya, ia tidak pernah punya kesempatan memandang mata keemasan pria itu dalam jangka waktu lama seperti ini (ia memang menyukai warna mata pria itu, tapi menatapnya berlama-lama tentu saja membuatnya merasa canggung). Jauh berbeda dengan Bansai yang memakai kacamata hitam atau kacamata bacanya. 

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan hal semudah ini." 

"Tidak menyangka?" Tatapan bingung malah di tunjukan pada Takasugi saat ini, "Semua orang punya kelemahan masing-masing, Shinsuke."

Takasugi mendengus, "Aku tidak pernah dengar seseorang punya kelemahan seperti milikmu." Takasugi kembali mengambil obat tetes mata yang di sempat taruh di atas meja dekat sofa yang mereka duduki kali ini, "Baiklah, aku akan serius kali ini." 

"Jadi sejak awal kau tidak serius membantuku?"

Takasugi mengeram, "Berisik. Sekarang tatap aku baik-baik." 

Entah mengapa suasana tiba-tiba terasa canggung. Sial, dia tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu bukan?!

"Tunggu, maksudku—" 

"Shinsuke?" 

"Sudah kubilang—" 

"Aku selalu menatapmu dengan baik selama ini."

Takasugi langsung terbatuk. Bisa-bisanya pria itu mengambil kesempatan di saat seperti ini! 

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shinsuke?" 

"Diam dan jangan berkedip!" Takasugi langsung berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja (walau hatinya berdegup kencang saat ini). Jika Bansai tahu apa yang terjadi padanya (dan hatinya), harga dirinya bisa terancam! 

"Takasugi—tidakkah kau menekan kelopak mataku terlalu keras?" Kini malah Bansai merasa jika Takasugi sedang marah padanya. Tunggu, dia tidak ada mengatakan hal yang berbahaya 'kan?!

"SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM!" 

Pada akhirnya, obat tetes mata itu berhasil masuk dengan tepat pada kedua mata sang produser musik di percobaan ke 6 kali (karena Takasugi butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya).

Sepertinya, kelemahan Bansai yang sempat dipikirkan oleh Takasugi bukanlah benar-benar kelemahan yang pria itu miliki. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic ini disponsori oleh Ro*to yang baru saja saya beli hari ini (lol). 
> 
> Kembali lagi bersama Arasa. Kali ini mungkin fic yang paling pendek diantara yang lain? Sepertinya ide lebih banyak kepake untuk nulis laporan (nangis). Seperti biasa, terima kasih telah membaca fic ini!


End file.
